My love for youChristmas Bash!
by Juniper lee
Summary: Read it I'm sure you'll like it!IchigoAntauriNOTE: THIS COMPUTER WON'T WORK WITH ME TODAY! SO DON'T BLAME ME!
1. A Normal Day?

Chpt.1-A normal day? 

It was a normal morning in the super robot.Everybody was doing their usual activity.Today...will it be different?

Ariana:(On the Monkey see,Monkey fu! chatroom)

Kody:(Listening to Larnc'iel)

Erick:(Trying to impress Alyssa)

Alyssa:(Bored)

Sparks and Nova:(Fighting over Ariana's new gadget)

Otto:(Building cute little chibi robots)

Antauri:(Reading "Tuck Everlasting")

Gibson:(Up grading Ayame)

Chiro:You know what's wrong?

Kody:What?

Chiro:We had no trouble how long?

Valerie:9 days why?

Chiro:Because Shuggazoom hasn't been attacked for days.

Erick:I see...

(Sparks crashes into Erick)

Sparks and Erick:Ow...

Nova:(Trying to use Ariana's gadget but got caught in one of the nets)HEY!

I guess not...

(Meanwhile)

(Outside of Shuggazoom)

:(Spying on the team)Perfect...(grins in an evil way)

Maybe so...

Well that's the end of the first chapter...sorry it was short...XX I was very busy...

Ayame:When will I show up?

Raye:And me..

Ivy:Don't forget me!

Me:ACK!WHY!


	2. The big surprise

Intro:

Ariana: Opening data log

Chiro: What are you doing?

Ariana: I'm going to show you my data to you guys.

Nova: Oh

Sparks: What it's about?

Ariana: I can't tell you Sparks.

Antauri: I see your writing a story about…(Hand covered)

Ariana: Stop reading my mind you killjoy.

CHAPTER ONE: The big surprise!

It was a peaceful night at the super robot, the hyper force was sound asleep except Antauri who was staring out his window and wondering about one girl….Ichigo. "What is wrong with me?" he questioned himself "I mean every time when I stare at her I always have these strange feelings.". There was a knock on the door, it was Otto

"Give it back Gibson", he was sleep walking(again).He was flailing his arms like crazy and accidentally hit Antauri in the head. Otto pounced on Antauri, in 5 minutes everyone else came in. Chiro was in hyper mode and so did everybody else

"What happened?" Ariana asked later on in a brief second they stared at the two monkeys that are in a very uncomfortable position. Ichigo was shocked and fiercely blushed, Antauri did also. Alyssa walked over to Otto and clapped her hands loud as she can twice. Otto was awake, he was confused

"What happened?"

"Are you sleep walking again?" a very annoyed Gibson asked "I guess so" Otto said embarrassed rubbing the back of his head, everyone collapsed and sweat dropped.

In the next morning, everyone was doing their normal subject. Ariana was on the computer reading fan-fictions,Chiro and Otto are playing video games,Nova and Sparks are fighting over to see who can sing the best song,Antauri and Gibson are playing holographic chess,Alyssa and Maryssa was listening to one of their techno tunes,Erick and Kody were to plan on how to get a higher score than Chiro and Otto,Ichigo and Ame were making lovely sweaters for the team because it was almost Christmas,Jet and Kairi was setting the decorations.Zero of course was hanging a mistletoe on top of the entrance,Antauri cocked an eyebrow "Are you trying to get Nova to kiss you still" Zero blushed,

"It's traditional!Now give me a boost!" Antauri lifted him up with teloconesis,but he slammed Zero against the wall "I know you did that on purpose!" Zero shrieked,everyone laughed including Nova.

As everyone was doing their normal subject,Ethan was scanning the whole city for trouble,Caitlyn placed her hand on his shoulder

"You know villains don't terrorize Shuggazoom City on holidays" Caitlyn spoke,everyone was surprised

"And how do you know this?" Ryan asked

"Oh yeah!That's right duh" Ariana slapped her forehead "On some holidays,villains take vacation from the heroes…" all the girls pouted "(sighs)And heroines."

Later on in the Citadel Bone,Mandarin was looking through the screen of his computer where it just showed only Ichigo smiling

"I can't believe it's time for that special day." It played Mandarin did a vicious grin

"It is my dear…for you" he said holding a locket with Ichigo's picture in it.

Ariana:I'm done with chapter one!

Chiro:We hope you like it!

Alyssa:Please give us any compliments!

(Playing dreams)

Maryssa:Woah!Something's wrong with Antauri!

Ariana:I knew this would happen.

Erick:What do you mean?

Ariana:I had another vision…Ichigo.

Gibson:Can't be…Can it?

Nova:The next chapter!

Ariana:My Love For You; Christmas bash! Chapter two:Party and Celebrate?

Chiro:You don't wanna miss it!

Chapter 2:Ichigo's disappearance!


	3. Party and Celebrate?

Intro:

Ariana:Welcome to Chpt.2!

Alyssa:I'm so excited!

Erick and Sparks:(At the same time)You're excited?

Alyssa:Yep! For chpt.2!

Chiro:Is everybody ready?

Everyone:Yes!

Gibson:Then let's play the video!

Sparks:What video?

Gibson:(Slapped his head)Never mind!

Chpt,2:

Last time on Life and times with Ariana…..In Citadel bone,Mandarin has something cooking up his sleeves this time!But Ichigo must be part of the plan!Get ready for Chpt.2!

(Playing song "GO!" from Naruto)

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?

Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)

Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru

Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru

Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!)

Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro?

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to

Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi

Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku

Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite

Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu

Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni

Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever)

(Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Story:

(At the Citadel of Bone)

As we leave off! Mandarin holds on to a picture of Ichigo in a golden heart shaped locket.

"Not to worry princess……..one day you'll understand" Mandarin said with a vicious smile on his face.

(At the robot)

The team was jolly, everybody was there! Liam,ii, Eternal Fire Goddess, Shadow Gunner Ghost, Jamie, Jade, Lapis, Lazuli, Eclipse, Zero, Amethyst, and everyone else.(Sorry!I can't make a list right now!)Everyone was having a blast! Otto and the baby monkeys were playing pin the tail on Gibson.

"OTTO! GIVE ME BACK MY TAIL!" Gibson yelled. Rose (Sprx/Nova's daughter)was trying to pin it on him,but she pinned it on his nose, everyone laughed, Sparks got smacked in the face from Nova from playing spin the bottle, Antauri was signing autographs for all the girls, and the rest were chatting.

"So then I kicked Popparocks sky high!" Liam said.

"Amazing!" Ariana was impressed. Ii was getting mad.

"Ariana! Is that a cut on your leg?" he interrupted. Ariana looked down, "Don't worry! I'll get rid of it!" he grabbed Ariana's hand and ran off with her.

"HEY! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Liam yelled. Kody laughed while Erick was trying to steal a piece of Gibson's cake.

(This Part reminds me of this song! "Naruto Ondo")

As the song "Naruto Ondo" was playing everyone was dancing! They were dancing by pairs with Chiro/Jinmay, Sparks/Nova, Antauri/Ichigo, Gibson/Ame, Otto/Jet, Kody/Ariana, Jade/Jamie, Zero/Eclipse, Alyssa/Erick, Ethan/Caitlyn, Nikki/Ryan, and everybody else was having fun……………..for now………

(End)

Ariana:End of Chpt.2!

Chiro:There wasn't much of Mandarin huh?

Erick:We're just lazy!

Everyone:BYE!


End file.
